A Place To Belong
by Kaori no Tenshi
Summary: Engaged for two years Hinata learns to love Neji but the elders worry that her weakness might breed into the heirs. Hanabi took Hinata’s place. Hinata finds solace with Sasuke who sees the emptiness in her eyes as a mirror of his own. Will Neji allow it?
1. Default Chapter

**A Place To Belong **

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Hinata learns to love Neji after being engaged to him for two years but the elders worried that her weakness might breed into the future heirs. Hanabi took Hinata's place. Hinata finds solace with Sasuke who understands the emptiness in her eyes as a mirror of his own. Will Neji allow it?

* * *

**Pairings**: NejiHina and SasuHina.

**A/N: **Another fic from me. I hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think, if I should continue this fic or concentrate on Calm Waters.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

Her blood was weak.

Neji's blood was strong.

The Council had expressed their concerns about the match. Would not Hinata's weakness dilute the strength of Neji's blood? To produce a truly strong heir, the strong needed to be with the strong. Why partner someone as pathetic as Hinata with the Hyuuga genius when there was also another one who was much closer to Neji's capabilities and strengths.

Someone else from the Main House ruling family

Why Hinata when there was Hanabi to consider?

The strong needed to be with the strong.

Neji needed to be with Hanabi.

Hinata covered her mouth with her hands to stifle the sobs that were trying to break free. She didn't want to cry and give them the satisfaction of making her weep. Looking back, Hinata knew that most of the times she had cried from despair, it had been because of her family. Her family who were supposed to protect and cherish her were the ones who were making her existence almost unbearable.

They were taking Neji away from her!

Neji stood beside her, his hands fisted at his side and shaking with the effort to contain his temper. She had felt him stiffen when the Council had told them the news and now, she could feel his anger and outrage at the sudden change of arrangement.

Although Neji had never once told her that he loved her, Hinata knew he felt something for her as well. He had shown her in many different ways over the past two years and he must be suffering just as she was.

Neji opened his mouth to protest but the Council stopped him with a few choice words.

Branch House serves the Main House.

You do not have a choice in the matter.

Neji and Hinata both stood, suffering silently as the Elders nodded and dismissed them.

That was the end of the discussion and there was nothing else they could do.

Hinata turned and ran out of the room, uncaring that it was not proper Hyuuga behavior.

She needed to get away…

They weren't her family, they were monsters that used her and Neji and Hanabi and everyone else as pawns in their silly power games. Hinata choked on her grief, feeling invisible fingers closing around her throat and stifling her.

She stumbled but caught herself before she could fall to the floor.

She kept on running and running.

Dimly, she was aware of someone calling out to her, but she didn't stop to see who it was.

For the first time in her life, Hinata didn't care if she was being rude to someone else.

She hurt too much and all she was really aware of was the empty feeling spreading inside of her.

* * *

.

When the Council, with her father's approval, had first betrothed her to Neji when she was thirteen, Hinata had been petrified and devastated. She felt cheated and pained. She loved Naruto! She wanted to be with him and not Neji-niisan who would probably love nothing more than spit in her eye and set her on fire.

Neji-niisan was always angry with her, he hated her and now, her father and her uncles were condemning her to a life with him?

Someone who wanted her dead and gone

Someone who thought she was useless and weak and better off dead

Someone who was _not_ _Naruto_

A part of Hinata had died then.

There was nothing more to look forward to and those first few weeks, she had woken up in the morning and laid in bed for as long as she dared, looking up at the ceiling and wondering why she didn't die just then.

Can a person die of too much sadness?

Surely not, for if so, Hinata would have long been a rotting corpse buried deep underground.

Naruto had been her hope.

He'd stood as the symbol of her will to change.

There was no use to try anymore.

The only ray of hope in her life that had kept her clinging to the desire to change and given her hope that she could and would someday succeed if only she would try…was gone.

Her hope that Naruto would one day notice her was dead.

Even in the highly unlikely event that he did, eventually, notice her…Hinata was no longer free to be with him.

She was a caged bird; slowly dying inside the gilded prison she called her family.

Eventually, Hinata and Neji came to accept each other. They had tried to come into some semblance of truce and in the months that followed, Hinata fell in love with her cousin.

Being with him would not be so bad.

Neji wasn't especially affectionate; he didn't hug her or kiss her or tell her that she was the prettiest girl in the word.

Neji was Neji.

He was always there.

He supported her in his silent way.

He pushed her to be better.

He protected her.

His presence was a comfort to Hinata and her heart warmed whenever she saw him. His mother would tell her stories about Neji's childhood.

_Did you know Hinata-chan, that Neji told his father that you were cute the first time he met you?_

_Did you know Hinata-chan, that Neji thought you were the prettiest thing in the world?_

_Did you know Hinata-chan, that Neji said your eyes had a different color than all of the other Hyuuga girls?_

Neji had spent his early years loving her…Hinata had been surprised by that revelation. It was so far removed from the caustic words he had heaped upon her when they had grown old enough to know the difference between the Main and Branch House.

Having these facts now available to her helped Hinata appreciate Neji more, she recalled all the wonderful moments when they were small and he still loved her. Her future had no longer seemed such a barren, desolate wasteland. She could picture herself sitting in their house, waiting for him to come home from a mission. She could see herself standing up to greet him, pouring him a cup of tea and telling him quietly, that she had missed him when he had been gone.

The future had looked so promising…happiness was once more within her reach.

Only to be taken away by her family once more.

Her family!

How could they do this to her?

How could they hurt her again and again and again?

When would it be enough?

Fifteen year-old Hinata buried her face in her hands. She could not cry, she just felt empty right now. Her back pressed against the gnarly tree trunk where Neji had first told her that he would not mind being married to her at all. It had only been a couple of months ago, but it now seemed like such an eternity away.

She felt someone approaching.

She knew it was Neji without looking. She was so attuned to him by now, she could usually tell whenever he was near her. His sandaled feet appeared in her line of vision.

"Hinata-sama…"

She had to become Hinata to him…only Hinata.

Now, it seemed she was back to being Hinata-sama once more.

"Hai, Neji-niisan?" she asked, trying to keep her voice from breaking but failing miserably. Her lower lip trembled at the effort it took not to cry, as she looked up at his solemn face and his beautiful silver/white eyes.

He dropped down on his knees in front of her so that his face was at level with hers.

She stared into his eyes, so like her own.

His hands moved slowly as he stared straight into her eyes. She could feel the warmth of his fingertips as he gently traced each of her features as if he was embedding each and every one of them into his mind. Finally, he lowered his head and touched his lips to hers in a soft, gentle kiss.

It was the first and last time.

His warm, strong arms went to envelope her in an embrace.

They didn't speak.

There were no words.

* * *

.

Shino and Kiba were also worried about their friend.

They had been friends for so long and both boys knew Hinata well enough to know when something was bothering her. They were extremely protective of the shy kunoichi and treated her like a sister.

Hinata had always been shy and quiet but her silence now, was different from her silence before. She seemed somewhat empty, and the gentle light that had showed warmly from her eyes was all but extinguished. It was a flickering flame, struggling with the void of darkness that seemed to enshroud the gentle girl.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Kiba asked as he sat down beside the girl.

Akameru whined softly as Hinata gently stroked his fur.

Shino was silent as usual, but he emanated concern for his teammate and friend.

"You can tell us." Kiba urged.

Hinata smiled at them sadly. They hadn't known about her engagement to Neji two years ago and Hinata couldn't tell them about Neji's recent engagement to her sister Hanabi, because it was supposed to remain a secret until the family was ready for it to be revealed to outsiders.

The Hyuuga clan was a very private lot.

"Nothing is wrong Kiba-kun…" Hinata answered. "I am just thinking about the chuunin exams coming up soon…"

"But you've been training so hard Hinata! You'll pass this time for sure!" Kiba assured her.

"It's more than that…" Shino said as he looked down at Hinata from behind his glasses. "Something's bothering you."

"I…I…I'm sorry S-Shino-kun, I c-can't…" Hinata bit her lip and looked away.

Kiba looked worried. "Whatever it is Hinata, me and Shino will fix it, okay? Don't worry…"

Hinata smiled faintly and nodded. "Arigato Kiba-kun. Shino-kun. Thank you for caring…"

* * *

.

Neji hasn't seen Hinata for a long time after that day his engagement to Hanabi had been decided. His talks with her had ceased and the ritual cup of tea they shared every morning had stopped altogether. Neji went to the usual training spot where he had helped Hinata to master the gentle fist style of their clan and improve her fighting skills. Most of the time that he had looked for her in the past, she could usually be found training there.

The emptiness that greeted his pearl eyes hit Neji like a physical blow.

Where was Hinata disappearing off to?

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Neji was bothered that she didn't tell him where she was going. He had grown used to being in her confidence and the sudden lack of conversation between them was painfully obvious to him.

He had been assigned as Hinata's personal guard at the start of their engagement but after being engaged to Hanabi, another branch house member, Shin, had taken over Neji's place as Hinata's protector.

Neji was Hanabi's now and the few times he caught sight of Hinata, he was always with Hanabi.

Hinata would bow to them and greet them politely before moving on.

Neji's hands would ache with the need to reach out and detain her.

He decided to wait for Hinata to come home. Hanabi was off somewhere, practicing with her father most likely and Neji was free to do what he wanted. He would never admit it to anyone, but Neji wanted to see Hinata, to speak to her. She had always had a calming effect on him and he needed her right now.

He missed her.

He stood by the entrance of the main house, waiting for a glimpse of lavender tinted, short black hair. He straightened when he spotted her walking up to the house, her head bowed and her face shielded by her bangs. Her hands were shoved deep into the pockets of her baggy and shapeless jacket and she walked, staring at the ground as usual.

He'd never seen such a lovely sight.

He waited.

Hinata was startled when Neji's sandaled feet came into her line of vision. "Hello niisan," she said bowing as she greeted him.

"Hinata…" Neji began to reach for her only to remember that he no longer had any right to do so. "…sama…"

"Hai, Oniisan?"

She no longer even spoke his name. Neji cleared his throat, willing away the sudden pain he felt in his chest. "How is your training going?"

"A-alright."

"You have not been training at the usual grounds…"

"N-no…"

"Have you mastered the Kaiten, like I showed you a few weeks ago?"

That was the last time they had trained together.

"N-not yet niisan…I am trying though…"

"If you need help…"

"I will ask S-Shin," Hinata said, her eyes still downcast. She shifted uncomfortably, "Anou…Shin-kun says that you have also been helping Hanabi-chan with her training."

Neji stared down at the top of Hinata's head, willing her to look up at him. "Your father insisted."

Hinata looked up and gave him a small bitter smile. "I'm sure she's a much better student than me."

Neji's breath caught at the look in Hinata's eyes. "Hinata-sama…"

Hinata wiped away the tears that she could keep at bay…just another sign of her weakness. "The strong is for the strong. No one ever saw me as anything but weak…no matter how hard I try…no one ever saw me…"

"I saw you…" Neji told her simply.

"I know." Hinata said with a sob, "That's what makes it so hard…"

With that, Hinata turned and ran back outside.

Neji made a move to follow her but a small hand caught his wrist. He turned to see Hanabi looking up at him with blank eyes. "It will hurt her more if you try to stay close to her side. Cut her free completely so she may learn to relive her life without you."

"I can't…" Neji said as he twisted his hand so that Hanabi released him.

She raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"I don't want her to."

* * *

. 

The next day, Kurenai appeared in front of the Hyuuga mansion and asked to speak with Hiashi. She requested that Hinata once more be released into her care upon Hinata's preference. Kurenai doubted it if Hiashi would let his heir leave the Hyuuga compound, but then again he had done it before. He had thrust Hinata out in favor of his younger daughter, Hanabi.

Two years ago, Hiashi had taken Hinata in and set her as heir once more…Kurenai knew not what the real reason was, but she had been pleased for her student nonetheless.

Hinata had worked hard to be stronger and to change herself and it seemed her father was finally stating to notice.

Kurenai wondered why Hinata would willingly leave her family's home when she had been working so hard to make herself stronger so she could be more 'worthy' of them.

In Kurenai's opinion it was the Hyuugas who were not worthy of Hinata. Were they so blind they couldn't see how much she's changed? Couldn't they recognize the strong will beneath her shyness?

"She asked to be allowed to train with me once more," Kurenai informed the Hyuuga head. "She also requested that I ask permission for her to live outside the compound."

"And why did she not ask me these herself?"

Kurenai didn't know the answer to that.

Hiashi sighed, "I care not what Hinata does as long as she does not bring further disgrace upon the Hyuuga name."

Kurenai would have stabbed him then, if it weren't for the fact that she was sure Hinata would cry for the unworthy man.

* * *

. 

When Neji got home later that day, no one told him Hinata was gone.

During dinner, when the family ate together, one seat was glaringly empty.

His eyes kept going back to that one empty spot, but he didn't ask.

No one volunteered the information.

Neji found out from Ten-Ten the next day that Hinata was under Kurenai-sensei's care once more.

She was gone from the compound.

"Why did she move out from the Main House?" Ten-Ten asked, puzzled.

Neji heard Ten-Ten ask him the question again, but he turned away didn't say anything.

* * *

.

**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry if they are kind of Out of Character. Also, I'm not very knowledgeable about the Naruto series, I only caught it until Orochimaru was trying to get Sasuke…?

But anyway, in this fic Hinata is 15 and is going to be taking her chuunin exams again. Shino and Kiba and the others have already passed. Neji is sixteen…

Can anyone tell me how much younger Hanabi is that Hinata?

How many years younger is Hanabi?

Hope you enjoyed this chapter…do you like it? Hate it? Please review! Encouragements, constructive criticisms are all welcome. Thank you!


	2. Eyes Like Mine

**A Place To Belong **

Standard Disclaimers Apply

* * *

Thanks to the people who corrected me on the Kaiten thing! I didn't know that! (grins) Also thanks to the following people who reviewed. I love you guys, thanks so much for the encouragement!

**Junsui Chikyuu, Tig Jones, Aemelia, Shinaka Star, shiawase, saturnova, fried ryce, BlackMoonSky0000, name, Parasite of Raven's Wings, epuneyuiah, kishou, snow child yukiko-chan,kurai, kaiyrah, morgannia, Random Person, Bittersweet Mika**

**-**

* * *

**Chapter Two: **

His solitude had always been a condition he enforced on himself simply because he liked silence. In the quiet, he was able to concentrate more on his thoughts and think up ways in which he could kill his brother for destroying his life. He had no time for other trivial and petty pursuits, but it was hard sometimes especially with Naruto and/or Sakura dragging him places. As much as he had fought against it, he had found himself forming attachments however slight they might be.

He really shouldn't, he couldn't afford to.

He had two goals one of which had to be accomplished first before he could proceed to the next one.

First he had to kill his brother.

Then, he would rebuild his clan.

For that, Sasuke needed power and he winced inwardly as he remembered how his obsession with gaining power had corrupted his mind enough so that he had actually sought to escape Konoha and join Orochimaru, lured in by the promise of limitless power that would enable him to fight his brother and end the bastard's life once and for all.

Sasuke lived mainly for two things.

Power.

Revenge.

After that, he would rebuild his clan.

How…well, he never really thought about it in detail because in truth, a part of him doubted he would survive a duel with his brother Itachi who was the _real_ Uchiha prodigy. Sasuke admitted to himself that he only came by that title simply by default.

He was the only Uchiha left aside from Itachi, who really didn't count as an Uchiha at all anymore.

The seal embedded into his skin tingled but Sasuke suppressed the wave of hatred welling up inside of him. He would not let Orochimaru's curse seal take over him. He had made the mistake of being lured into the dark side for the promise of power once and he would never make the same mistake again. What was the point of defeating Itachi when the power he used was corrupt and he wouldn't even be fully conscious of himself when he did so?

No, Sasuke wanted power. His own power, not something that belonged to someone else. Sasuke wanted a clean, clear mind when he faced his brother.

Sasuke wanted to savor each second and every expression that passed through Itachi's face as he died.

* * *

.

Hinata didn't really know why she trained continuously when it was obvious that no matter how much of an effort she put in, she will never be good enough for her father or her family. Neji saw her, Neji acknowledged that she was getting stronger…but no matter how she advanced she was always a couple of steps behind.

She was never going to catch up.

Because of that, because she was _weak_, Neji had been taken away from her.

First Naruto.

Then, Neji…

What next?

Hinata wanted to die…but she was afraid to.

The bark of the tree she was assaulting flew in different directions as her chakra charged fists connected solidly, reducing several layers of the tree trunk into dust and splinters.

How long had she been training? Hinata was not completely certain. She wasn't even sure if what she was doing right now could even be considered training. She was just hitting the tree at random, putting chakra and physical force to strengthen her blows. No, she wasn't really training, she mentally amended; she was _venting_.

Finally, Hinata stopped and collapsed on her back, her body limp and her breath coming in harsh pants. She looked up at the darkening sky and wondered what she was going to do with her life now that the burden to be heir was no longer planted on her shoulders.

Would they give her the curse seal now?

She was already too old.

To attempt to install it now would endanger her life.

Would her family even care?

Hinata's hand lifted shakily as she traced the seal into her forehead.

What would it feel like to have it branded into her skin?

To Neji, it had symbolized a cage in which he had been born inside.

To Hinata, it symbolized a wall that divided her family…but it also symbolized freedom.

The curse seal would render the Byakugan useless once the one marked breathed his or her last breath. It was the reason why most branch house members were allowed outside Konoha. They would not endanger the family secret. If captured, they would kill themselves first as to not risk the secrets of the Byakugan being revealed.

It was the reason her uncle, Neji's father, died.

Hinata forced herself to stand up on shaky legs.

It was getting late and Kurenai-sensei might be getting worried about her.

* * *

.

Hanabi staggered up towards her room trying to look as if she was not on the verge of fainting. Pain slashed through her entire body with each step she took but she ignored it and walked as if nothing was the matter, as if her entire body was not covered with bruises she'd received while training with her father.

It was usual.

It was her life.

Hanabi had learned to get used to feeling pain at a very young age.

When she was younger, she had been consumed with proving her worth. The fear of the seal had pushed her to want to surpass her sister in strength and prove to the others that she was the worthier one despite the unfortunate timing of her birth. She was meant to be the leader, not Hinata who was nothing but a bumbling weakling.

Hanabi had been secretly elated when she had managed to defeat her sister that first time.

Hanabi had been elated when Hinata had been sent away and she, Hanabi, was the one taken in to start training in the Hyuuga way.

It had been a surprise when, that first night Hanabi had been battered in the dojo, she walked into her room to see a warm glass of milk, pain killers and a jar of medical cream carefully laid out and waiting for her.

There was no note.

No nothing.

Just those three things waiting for her.

It happened again and again each and every time Hanabi sustained considerable damage during her training. Hanabi may have been young but it didn't take her a while to realize who was leaving these things for her. It was Hinata, and Hanabi wondered exactly why Hinata would do such a thing. Was the cream poisoned somehow? Would the milk affect her body in a way that would render her weak?

She did not touch them.

Time and again after each practice, those three things would appear on her nightstand, waiting for her.

One night came when all Hanabi could think about was crying out in pain because of the extensive bruises she had received. She downed the milk, applied the cream on her skin and eaten the packet of specially prepared medication that had been laid out for her. If it was a trap, a ploy to make her weaker, Hanabi no longer cared. All she had wanted was for the hurting to stop.

She woke up the next morning, fresh, revitalized and healed.

Hinata had smiled at her during breakfast but didn't say anything.

Hanabi didn't say anything, she wasn't allowed to talk to Hinata.

She did smile back though, just a little.

She passed by a door on the way to her own room and stopped for a second, inhaling the familiar scent of vanilla, herbs and flowers. It was her sister's scent.

It was Hinata.

Hanabi didn't really know her sister. She hadn't been allowed to spend much time with Hinata because everyone was afraid Hinata would infect her with weakness. Hanabi wouldn't have minded really, as long as she got to know her sister who always watched her.

Hanabi closed her eyes and kept on walking.

This time, there would be no glass of milk waiting for her in her room.

This time, there would be no carefully prepared herbal medicine laid out on her nightstand.

There would be no medical cream.

Hinata was no longer there and for the first time in her life, Hanabi knew what it meant to feel truly alone.

* * *

.

He wasn't some sort of breeding animal they could just partner with anyone to produce strong heirs. Neji had always disliked the system under which his family worked but he'd never truly hated it until now. Was everyone he loved going to be taken away from him simply for the 'sake of the clan'?

Hinata.

Hinata was _his_.

From the moment he had seen her when they were young, he'd liked her.

His feelings for her had gone through different changes from liking, to anger, resentment, hatred, shame, contrition and everything ended up blossoming into love. His own father had asked Neji to protect the clan princess Hinata, and Neji had agreed. As he'd grown older he'd forgotten that promise, had forced himself to ignore the pang he felt whenever he saw the flash of pain in Hinata's eyes whenever he was being mean to her.

When they had become betrothed, Neji had been sickened.

A life with the clan weakling?

But Hinata wasn't weak.

She was strong.

It was just that her strength lie in a different area.

Hinata saw things people often overlooked. Hinata would make a great leader someday because she cared not for the clan but for the people that composed the clan. She would lead not by power of her birthright or her strength as a ninja. She would lead by example and with the loyalty she had already earned through her gentle and kind ways. She would not need to enforce her will to the members of the branch house to have them obey. They did not fear Hinata, that was true, but they loved her and were loyal to her. The members of the branch house would lay their life for her willingly and without a second thought.

The branch house loved Hinata because she treated them like family and not subordinates.

It was the main house that did not realize her true worth.

"Neji…"

"Hai, Okaasan?" Neji asked as he looked up from the scroll he was studying.

"Daijoubu desu?"

"Hai," Neji said with a curt nod.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered. "I know how much you liked Hinata. If there was anything I could do to prevent…"

"There is nothing anyone can do." Neji said as his hand lifted to touch the forehead protector that hid the curse seal burned into his skin. Anger churned inside of him like a fever that consumed his blood.

"You would become the leader of the main house by default," his mother said softly as if trying to appease him. "By being Hanabi's husband, you would rule with her. When you are in the position of power, you will be able to initiate the changes you want. For the strength of the clan and its well being, you are needed to make the sacrifice."

Neji remained silent as he stared down at the inscriptions on the scroll. The words were all blurring together as his mind swam with thoughts of outrage.

For the good of the clan?

When did everyone forget that the clan was made up of individual people?

* * *

.

Hinata struggled with the purchases she held. Milk, eggs, bread, rice, meat and other foodstuffs were stuffed into the bulging shopping bags she struggled to balance in her arms. She didn't want to be a burden to Kurenai sensei and she did chores in the house like shopping for groceries or cooking once in a while. Hinata knew her sensei didn't expect her to do these things but Hinata liked doing them. It made her feel useful and gave her a nice feeling.

It would have suited her better if she had been born in a normal family instead of one of the oldest and most prestigious clans in Konoha. Hinata was simple and simple things made her happy. She wasn't interested in power and conquest and reputations.

"Oi Hinata-chan!"

Hinata turned and smiled when she heard Naruto's voice. She waited until he had approached her before she greeted him with a soft, "Hello Naruto-kun."

There was a time when she would have stammered and fallen all over herself at being so close to the blonde ninja and having his sole attention trained her way. Those times had long since past however and she had gotten over her crush and now only saw him as a friend and someone she admired.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked with his trademark grin.

"J-just shopping for groceries," Hinata asked, drawing Naruto's attention to the hefty bags she was struggling with.

"Here, let me help you out with that," Naruto said as he divested Hinata of some of her burden. "Wow, you guys planning on cooking a feast or what?"

"No Naruto-kun, I just thought we should stock up on supplies instead of going out everyday to buy food," Hinata said with a smile.

"I didn't know you actually did the shopping for the Hyuuga house. I thought you had servants to do that sort of stuff," Naruto commented as he fell in step beside Hinata as they started to walk. He knew Hinata was supposed to be some big shot heiress and he always admired the fact that she was so down to earth and sweet.

"A-Anou, I'm not l-living in the Hyuuga house anymore…"

"Really?" Naruto seemed surprised. "Why not? Did you want to become independent or something?" He remembered hearing Sakura say something about wanting an apartment of her own too.

"Uhm…" Hinata mumbled softly, not wanting to elaborate more on her troubles. She wanted to forget them, not relive and reexamine everything that was wrong with her life. "So, how are you doing t-these days Naruto-kun?"

"Fine Hinata. Actually, I just came from talking with Ero-sennin, that pervert. Kakashi-sensei and him were discussing his upcoming book and didn't have time for training." Naruto glowered. "How am I supposed to get strong and become the next Hokage if my instructors are always slackers?"

Hinata smiled at him, sensing the underlying fondness Naruto felt for both Kakashi and Jiraiya. She had never really understood why people were so mean to Naruto. He was nice and he didn't do anything bad to anyone to merit such treatment from the adults. For as long as Hinata could remember, she'd watched the grown-ups treat him with disdain and she had watched as Naruto grew even more determined to prove his worth. It was one of the reasons why she had gotten a crush on him. She liked how he was always happy and determined to take the world on with both his fists swinging defiantly. He was a marvelous failure, always getting up after each defeat. Always trying to be stronger and better. Because of his strong will, he was becoming less of a failure and more of a winner; a true ninja who didn't give up despite the odds.

How she wanted to be like him.

"So where are you staying right now? Did you get a new apartment? I can help you with moving in if you need me to carry some stuff for you."

"I'm fine Naruto-kun," Hinata answered with a shy smile. "I already moved in a few weeks ago. I'm staying at K-Kurenai-sensei's house."

She fell silent as she stared back down at her shoes, not wanting to elaborate more. She was shy and nervous around people. She may not have a crush on Naruto anymore but she was still shy around him. Hinata was shy around a lot of people. Well actually, she was just plain shy. It was in her personality after all and it probably would never change. Aside from that, Hinata was a deeply private person, an introvert who didn't like her inner most thoughts and musings brandished to the entire world.

Naruto shifted beside her. Hinata was always quiet and gentle so her silence didn't really bother him. What bothered him was the fact that she looked sad even though she had tried to smile at him. He wasn't really as close to her as he was with Sakura and didn't get to spend so much time with Hinata but he did remember her as having determined eyes. Now she just looked…forlorn.

"Neh, Hinata-chan, how about we go have lunch at the Ramen shop? My treat even!" Naruto offered generously. He was Chuunin now and he got a more pay in missions. Besides, Hinata had always been so nice to him and he wanted to do something for her to cheer her up since she seemed so down.

"You don't h-have to do that N-Naruto-kun."

"That's okay Hinata! Come on, let's go!" Naruto said as he grabbed her hand with his free one and dragged her after him before she could protest further. Hinata hesitated only for a while before she followed him.

On their way to the Ramen Shop, Hinata and Naruto ran into Sakura and Hinata watched as Naruto blushed and perked up in the other kunoichi's presence. It had always pained her before to watch Naruto bend over backwards for the pink haired girl but the ache in her heart was no longer there. No, Hinata wasn't jealous anymore. She just felt bad for Naruto because Sakura so obviously didn't see him as anything except a friend and a teammate.

The blonde ninja had grown up in the past few years. He was taller now and he was still growing. His face had lost some of it's baby-fat roundness but he still had the same brash charm that had attracted Hinata those years ago. She smiled inwardly as she listened to him invite Sakura for a meal at the ramen house and watched as Naruto beamed when Sakura accepted the invitation.

* * *

.

"Hey isn't that Naruto?" Lee said pointing over to the orange clad boy walking between two females. "Whoa, Naruto with _Sakura!_" Fire ignited in the taijutsu expert's eyes as he assumed one of his infamous poses and declared that he would not be bested when it came to winning the heart of his pink haired angel.

Ten-Ten, already used to the spectacle Lee made, still felt embarrassed for her teammate. She glanced over at Neji who looked as if he had been chiseled from marble. She sighed inwardly, wondering for perhaps the millionth time, why she had been assigned such weird teammates when she had been gennin.

Neji hadn't behaved like this for a while now. Sure, he was never one to be all talkative and friendly but the past months or so, he'd started to at least be a bit sociable…now he was back to his 'ice-block' mode.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lee dash over to where Sakura and Naruto was. Ten-Ten attempted to make a grab for him before he embarrassed himself further but Lee was too fast. Contemplating knocking him out with one of her handy weapons, Ten-Ten concluded it wasn't worth the clean up she'd have to do to rid her weapon of Lee's blood.

"Well, let's go join Lee, I guess…just to make sure he doesn't humiliate us by association," she joked as she took a step in their group's direction. A flash of dark black hair and pale skin caught her eyes. "Oh hey, it's Hinata."

"Where?"

Ten-Ten raised an eyebrow at Neji's tone.

"Where?" he demanded once more.

"Over there, with Naruto." Ten-Ten answered. What was up with Neji? She thought he'd already made peace with his whole vendetta against the Main House and his dislike for his cousin.

He'd even started actually being a slight bit nice, for Neji, towards Hinata. Ten-Ten had noticed how he sometimes walked accompanied Hinata when the girl went out.

She caught the flash of anger in Neji's narrowed eyes and the hard set of his jaw but it was gone so fast, she wondered if she just imagined it. His features were already their usual stoic expression once more.

Why did he seem so upset at the mention of Hinata's name all of a sudden?

* * *

.

"Hey thick brows get away from Sakura-chan!" Naruto blared out as he and Lee glared at each other, sparks flying.

Sakura rolled her eyes at Hinata. "These guys are so embarrassing!"

Hinata smiled, feeling a bit shy around Sakura. The girl was the Hokage's apprentice and she was beautiful enough that two strong ninjas were fighting over her. Sakura, in Hinata's eyes, was the perfect girl. She was funny and energetic and confident. She got good grades and was not afraid to speak her mind. She was also very pretty with sun-kissed skin, pink hair and beautiful green eyes. No wonder, Naruto liked her.

"So, what have you been up to lately? Are you getting ready for the upcoming Chuunin exams?"

"H-hai," Hinata answered with a nod. She remembered how she still hadn't mastered the Kaiten yet. Shin was a member of the branch house so of course he wouldn't know how to do it. Hinata had forgotten that the only reason Neji had figured it out was because he was a genius and he had taught himself how to perform the technique only people from the main house were supposed to learn. "W-will you be taking the exams too, Sakura-san?"

"We've known each other a long time Hinata, Sakura or Sakura-_chan _would do and I'm not sure if I would be taking it this time around. I'm not concentrating on my advancement that much. I'm trying to learn as much as I can from Tsunade-sama."

"O-oh…" Hinata fiddled with her fingers. "Is being a medic-nin hard?"

"Well, a lot of the jutsus require us to spend more chakra than normal jutsus used for combat. It's much harder to heal a body that to injure it," Sakura said thoughtfully. "That's why having good chakra control is so important so that you only spend as much as needed and don't drain yourself unnecessarily."

"Hn."

"Hey, I remember you gave Naruto some medical cream before, a couple of years ago right? I was wondering why you didn't follow through and just study how to be a medic?"

That was another thing. Hinata was uncomfortable with hurting other people and she would have preferred to study medicine but her goal to become a ninja had been to get stronger and more powerful so that her family would be proud of her. The Hyuugas were a family of warriors first and foremost so Hinata figured she'd have to be a warrior too, a good one, to earn her family's respect.

Kiba and Shino had commented that she wasn't following through with her attacks. That she was hesitating and that it was dangerous for her if she continued to be like that.

Neji had gotten angry with her about it.

"_In a real fight, it's either their lives or yours Hinata and believe me I would much rather they die than hurt you, understand?"_

Everything just went back to Neji, didn't it?

"Hinata?"

Hinata blinked and looked at Sakura. "Hai?"

"Look, Ten-Ten and your cousin are coming this way."

* * *

.

Hinata turned and almost dropped her groceries when Ten-Ten and Neji came into view. Sounds of Lee and Naruto's argument faded and all she saw was Neji's eyes trained at her, a blank look in his eyes.

Hinata had truly been hoping to avoid seeing him. The few times she had seen him, he was been escorting Hanabi to and from the ninja academy. Each time Hinata had seen them together, a piece of her heart broke apart.

It just seemed so wrong to see him with Hanabi.

"Hi Hinata, Sakura…" Ten-Ten greeted with a nod. "Geeze, aren't those two finished bickering yet?"

Sakura sighed. "I don't think they'll wind down until someone bonks them on the head."

Hinata studied her shoes, painfully aware of Neji presence a mere few feet from where she was standing. Hinata was not a masochist and she did not relish seeing Neji and being reminded of all the things that could have been and would never be.

"A-Anou, I have to go now, I remember there's something I need to do…" Hinata whispered to the ground.

"You're going already?" Ten-Ten, who had heard her, asked.

Hinata nodded. "It was very nice seeing you again, Ten-san," she said with a bow as she started to walk away. "Just tell Naruto-kun that I had to go."

"Sure thing."

"Bye, Hinata…" Sakura said with a wave.

"Oi Hinata-chan! I thought I was going to treat you to Ramen today!" Naruto said when he noticed Hinata walking away. He ignored Lee's last jibe at him and his 'lack of fashion sense' (as if someone wearing a green Lycra jumpsuit had any room to point fingers in that department) and concentrated on Hinata instead. "I was going to treat you and Sakura…"

"M-maybe next time…" she murmured. "You can still go with Sakura-chan if you want, Naruto-kun," Hinata said. "I can get home by myself." She started to take the shopping bags from Naruto but he shook his head. "Nah, I'll see you home. Hey Sakura, let's take Hinata home before we eat Ramen, would that be fine?"

"Sure," Sakura said with a shrug. "But why are you guys headed that way? The Hyuuga compound is over in that direction…" she pointed to the opposite side of where Naruto and Hinata had started walking.

"Hinata doesn't live there any more, she moved out," Naruto answered.

"You're leaving on your own? How cool!" Sakura gushed as she ran up to catch up with Hinata and ask her questions.

"Sakura, my beautiful flower! Wait for me…!" Lee cried.

Ten-Ten sighed and followed after them.

Neji pushed his hands into his pockets and walked the other way. He'd had enough. The council had forbidden him to seek Hinata out. He was supposed to have the barest minimum contact with her, if possible then none at all. It was practically as if Hinata had been disowned already and Neji hated the fact that he was being party to her isolation. He hated the fact that the curse seal on his forehead subjugated him. He hated the fact that Hinata was avoiding him.

His hands fisted inside his pockets and he kept on walking.

His Byakugan was activated and he could see Hinata smile and laugh at something Naruto said.

* * *

.

Wasn't it just a few minutes ago that he was telling himself he shouldn't form attachments…and now here he was in a Jounin's home because he'd allowed himself to be dragged here by Sakura and Naruto. Sasuke sighed and shifted in his seat, half-listening to the banter between the four other people in the living room with him.

Naruto and Lee were still arguing over Sakura and the other one, Ten-Ten was having a conversation with Sakura over the stupidities of men.

Sakura kept glancing his way.

She liked him.

He wasn't blind; of course he knew that.

Why though?

Why would other people say that they liked him, loved him, when they didn't know him at all?

After his stupid phase when he'd gone after Orochimaru, people had avoided him for some time but Sakura had been steadfast in her stand that she liked him. Her friend, the blonde, Ino, was the same. So many of the girls after him had supported him and defended him.

It was only the curse seal that drove him to commit such madness.

But Sasuke knew it wasn't just the curse seal. For that brief moment before the insanity descended, he'd allowed it. He'd welcomed it. He'd felt the hot pulse of power thrumming in his veins and he'd relished it. Would they still like him even after they knew exactly how dark he was? He hated with a passion, he hated his brother and it consumed his existence.

No one would ever be able to understand the depth of his emotion, no one would know how it felt to wake up and suddenly find everything you loved and believed in was gone.

He stood up. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Hinata's in the kitchen, she might know where," Ten-Ten said with a shrug. "I've never been to Kurenai-sensei's apartment before."

"Hn…" he muttered as he went towards where Hinata had disappeared. On his way there, he heard snatches of conversations coming from the four.

"Well, I heard something about them throwing her out…"

"WHAT!" Ten-Ten, Sakura and Naruto blared loudly.

Lee blinked at them, taken aback by their reaction. "Shhh, we don't want Hinata to hear!"

"What do you mean you heard about them throwing her out?" Naruto hissed angrily. Damn those Hyuugas always ragging on Hinata-chan! Naruto had promised Neji he'd change the system of his family when he finally became Hokage and Naruto's determination was further fueled by this outrage.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I overheard some of the Hyuuga servants talking about it when I went with my mother to one of the stores. They were talking about 'poor Hinata-sama' and something about an engagement but the girl who was talking was shushed by her companion before I could hear any more."

"Why didn't you tell us until now?" Ten-Ten demanded, annoyed.

"What, you want Neji to kill me? He would hate for us to gossip about his family's affairs."

* * *

. 

Hinata wasn't exactly sure if Kurenai-sensei would appreciate having so many people inside the house…but Hinata didn't have the heart to send them away after they had escorted her at home so she invited them in for lunch. She promised Naruto she'd make him some ramen and sandwiches for the rest of her 'escorts'. That was the reason why could be found preparing the meal in the kitchen with the sounds of Naruto, Lee, Sakura and Ten-Ten's conversation drifting in from the living room. Sasuke was in there too, having been dragged by Naruto and Sakura to go with them, claiming that he was acting like a hermit and it was a ninja skill to try and blend in with people too.

Hinata smiled a bit at the look that had crossed Sasuke's face. It was a queer cross between disbelief, disgust, annoyance and resignation. Sakura had shared with her that it was normal for them to try and drag Sasuke to other places so he can be a bit 'normal' sometimes. It was obvious Sakura still had feelings for the stoic Uchiha heir, something Hinata had never been able to understand. Every girl in class had thought themselves in love with the dark haired Sharingan user. They had clamored over him and had chased after him, but he always acted like he was annoyed with them and that they were not worth his time. He was arrogant and anti-social and truth be told, Hinata had been both scared an annoyed with him.

Now…it seemed like very little had changed. He still acted the same and Sakura was still in love with him. Hinata sighed as she prepared the sandwiches while Naruto's ramen was stewing in the pot. It seemed like she had been quite occupied with her own life these past year or so that she had failed to pay attention to others except those in her team. It was nice catching up with her former classmates. If only it was under the auspices of a better circumstance.

She had no family now.

Her father obviously didn't want her and the council didn't see her as worthy. She needed to find her own way in life. She'd been operating under the need to get strong and prove her worth that she had had no time to stop and think if it was what she truly wanted. Her ninja way was to never give up, never go back on a promise. But what is her promise, what did she want for her self?

To prove her worth…

She was worthy of the air she breathed and the space she occupied on the planet. She was not just some simpering ruin of an heir. No, she was Hinata and she wanted more out of life that just what was being offered her.

Nothing.

She would show her family that they had made a mistake in labeling her as weak and forsaking her. They had pushed her around so hard for so long.

She would show them…

She would become Chuunin.

Jounin.

She would be strong.

She would make them see their mistake…

She'd show them…

Hinata's lower lip quivered as pain lanced through her chest. She no longer had a family. She was no longer a Hyuuga. All she had a goal to be strong and to prove that she was worthy to be alive. There was nothing in her future. Neji was no longer there, she had no pillar of strength to lean on any longer. She would have to rely on herself. She didn't want to be the weak, down-trodden one any more.

"Where's the bathroom?"

Hinata looked up and turned, her white eyes colliding with black.

"Uchiha-san…"

* * *

.

Sasuke was startled.

In that brief moment when his eyes had locked with hers, he felt a jolt run through him.

_**RECOGNITION.**_

He knew that look in her eyes.

Fierce Determination.

Pain.

Resentment.

"Uchiha-san…"

Sasuke blinked. "Bathroom?"

Her eyes were back to normal, without a trace of the emotions he'd seen therein only a few moments before. "O-over there…"

He grunted and walked over to where she directed.

Hinata Hyuuga.

The look in her eyes.

It was like his own.

* * *

.

**A/N**: So, did you like this chapter? I'm not sure about it, seems more like Naru/Hina there for a while but it's Neji/Hina/Sasu love triangle. Anyway, please don't forget to review and give me feedback if you think my attempt at writing this story is good enough or if I should just drop it.

Also, please read **Our Circumstance**a SASUHINA fic that I am also currently writing. It's about Sasuke being forced to marry Hinata for nine months and teach her how to be strong. He thinks she's useless and weak but finds out exactly how strong Hinata could be! (grins) Please give it a try! Thank you!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Life So Far

**A Place To Belong**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Hey guys! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews and encouragements, I really appreciate them. Like I said, I'm not really very knowledgeable about the Naruto techniques and stuff so I'm researching it just to make the story and jutsu stuff more believable, however I will play around with the timeline and events somewhat. Review Responses at the end of the chapter.

**Pairings: **NejiHina, SasuHina, Kakashi/Kurenai (I love this pairing and I like Kakashi better than Asuma, no offense to the Asuma/Kurenai lovers)

* * *

.

**Chapter Three:**

To bear all hardships with silence and dignity was the Hyuuga way.

One was not to stagger under the weight of responsibility nor show any outward sign of any weakness whatsoever.

Stoicism seemed to be the principal ruling factor in the house whose walls were as flimsy as paper. The Byakugan allowed one to see all and there were things that should never be mentioned. Things that were better off kept secret from the rest of the world.

Many people said that the Hyuuga strength lay in their Byakugan and in the gentle fist style that no taijutsu in the world could completely defend against.

The gentle fist whose strength lay not in brute force but the subtle invisible strength of chakra released onto the opponent. One may block the physical strike but one can never escape the chakra flow released as it entered the blood and attacked the opponent from the inside out.

It was subtle, invisible, powerful and deadly.

Just like silence.

Just like tradition.

Just like pride.

Neji was escorting her once more to the ninja academy where she was training to be a kunoichi. As always, their walks were silent and filled with an air of dark doom as each one intent and focusing on anything other than the fact that they were walking together.

Hanabi was rarely allowed to be outside during the hours after her training at the academy. She was expected to report back home after her classes and begin her training with her father. Once Hanabi became genin, she expected the rigid schedule to relax somewhat since she would have to train with her new teammates and her Jounin sensei.

Or maybe it would further intensify, as she would have to balance her training with her team and her training at home. Hanabi was not looking forward to that plausible possibility.

To be strong, to escape her fate, this was the price she had to pay.

But because of her pursuit of freedom from the cursed seal's cage, she was making Hinata and Neji pay the price too. Because Hanabi had wanted to be strong, had indeed become strong, she had highlighted Hinata's weakness and made herself the more acceptable candidate to produce the next heir to the Hyuuga clan. Hanabi had not only usurped Hinata for the position as heir, but also as Neji's betrothed as well.

Hanabi didn't want to marry Neji.

Neji belonged to Hinata.

Hanabi knew this because she saw them together, because even though she was not allowed to talk to her sister, no one had said anything about not watching her oneesan from afar. Hanabi had seen how Hinata had blossomed under Neji's gaze. Hanabi had watched as the anger and resentment in cousin Neji's eyes melted under her oneesan's gentle smile.

Hanabi had watched Neji and Hinata gradually accept their fated marriage.

Neji and her oneesan seemed happy now.

Hanabi had watched them smile and high up in her room, behind the glass window and the curtain that obscured her from view, Hanabi had smiled as well.

Maybe the house really was starting to change and maybe there would be hope for her happiness as well.

She, Hanabi, was being groomed as the next heir, she didn't have to fear the seal any longer.

Hanabi had her dream in her hands now.

She was to be the next clan leader…but like some things, it seemed that the Hyuuga way perverted it in some way. Hanabi had attained her dream but it didn't make her happy like she expected it too.

It only made her feel bad.

The unexpected price her dream, her goal, had cost her, her cousin and her sister, all weighed heavily on Hanabi's young shoulders.

Hinata was sad.

Neji was mad.

Hanabi was lonely.

Guilt was nothing new to Hanabi. After all, her birth had heralded her mother's death and now on top of everything, she had this to carry too.

To bear all hardships with silence and dignity was the Hyuuga way.

One was not to stagger under the weight of responsibility nor show any outward sign of any weakness whatsoever.

And so Hanabi walked beside Neji everyday and not once did she say anything.

"I won't be able to escort you for a few days. My team and I are being sent on a C class escort mission," Neji informed Hanabi tonelessly. "Your father already knows. He wanted me to tell you."

Hanabi nodded.

He bowed to her before he turned and left.

* * *

. 

"As you all know, the Chuunin exam is coming up in a few months. Since the original teams in your batch of genins are unbalanced, some already attaining Chuunin status-"

"Like me! Hahahaha!" Naruto declared smugly.

"Yes Naruto, like you," Kakashi said nodding.

"Ha! Take that Sasuke bastard!"

"Shut up, dobe…"

Kakashi sighed, "Anyway, there will be a reshuffling in grouping to provide teams missing a ninja or two, teammates they could take the exam with," Kakashi continued. "Since Sakura and Sasuke are both still genins, your team will be receiving another genin to take Naruto's place in the upcoming exam."

Sasuke looked up, surprised.

A new teammate, great they'd probably be getting some green genin with not much experience in battle.

"Won't that mess up with the team dynamics? Teamwork was necessary in the last exam and well, we're kind of used to working with each other now. Bringing in someone else will make it a bit unbalanced," Sakura piped in worriedly. She hadn't planned to take the Chuunin exam but Sasuke wouldn't be able to if she didn't go.

"That's true and that's why the new teams will be announced next week," Kakashi said. "A ninja needs to learn how to adapt quickly. You can't just get too comfortable with a set group of people and depend on them constantly. You have to be able to conform with change and this is a good way to help you do that. Besides, the Chuunin exams is still relatively a long way away so you will have time to assimilate this new person into the team."

"But what about me? So, I'm not team seven anymore?" Naruto asked frowning. He didn't want to be away from Sakura-chan damn it! His blue eyes narrowed and his cheerful face contorted in a thoughtful frown.

"Good riddance."

"What did you say Sasuke genin?"

"Shut up dead last."

"Ha! If I'm dead last how come I'm Chuunin and you're still genin?" Naruto ranted thoughtlessly.

Sakura looked down at the ground and Sasuke frowned and looked away. Kakashi sighed and punched Naruto over the top of the head.

"AW! Hey that wasn't necessary!" Naruto complained as he rubbed his head. He hadn't meant to bring up that bad memory. Sakura looked sad, remembering how Sasuke had left her without a second thought when he'd gone off to pursue Orochimaru and join him.

"Naruto, you'll still be team seven but for next week until the Chuunin exams, the new team will be active. This will give you more time to assist on Chuunin level missions. You did say you want to become strong and the best way to do that is to work at it with higher level missions and to train hard."

Fire burned in Naruto's eyes as he nodded. "Alright, I'll do my best."

Kakashi smiled at his pupil's enthusiasm. "Anyway, we have a mission of the utmost importance. It will be tricky and we are given very little time to accomplish this goal."

Sakura looked slightly worried but Naruto eagerly leaned forward, an excited smile on his face. The mission intrigued Sasuke as well but his face didn't betray his excitement.

"What's the mission? Tell us already!" Naruto said when he became impatient with Kakashi's overly long pause for dramatic effect.

Kakashi looked solemn. "It's to find and apprehend a missing…"

* * *

.

Cat.

A stupid cat!

He should be practicing getting stronger and becoming a better ninja instead of trailing after a stupid cat who doesn't even _want _to be found. Not that Sasuke blamed the cat; he'd seen how the owner smothered it with 'love'. The poor cat barely had enough room to breath with the way its owner clung to it.

He really wasn't prone to whining and complaining, it was ungainly and useless and a waste of his time and energy, but sometimes he wished he was able to indulge in it once in a while like Sakura and Naruto both seemed to do naturally.

"I've spotted our target. It was headed towards section 4-A but I've run across some deterrents and won't be able to continue pursuit."

It was Sakura.

"Deterrents?" Naruto asked through the com-link. "Are you okay?"

"Fine…just got tangled in some vines…" came Sakura's slightly embarrassed reply.

Sasuke sighed. It still galled him sometimes that out of the three of them, it was Naruto who had progressed to Chuunin while he and Sakura were still both genins. Granted, it wasn't through lack of ability in Sasuke's part, that he was still a genin. Part of his punishment for running off to Orochimaru was the delay in his status advancement. He really should be grateful they were even allowing him to take the upcoming Chuunin exams at all.

"Who's closest to sector 4-A?" Kakashi's voice broke through Sasuke's reverie.

Sector 4-A was the Konoha quadrangle near the center of town.

"I am," Sasuke said. "I'm going after it now…"

* * *

.

Hinata was walking past the large fountain in the middle of the town square when a small blur streaked between her ankles. She looked down and smiled. "Oh, hey there kitty!" Hinata said as the fat cat began to rub against her leg, purring. Hinata recognized it as the poor cat she and her teammates had been tasked to find and return to its owner a few times. "Don't tell me you ran away again…Tora," she said as she bent down to pick it up. "I bet someone's trying to find you right now." The cat arched it's back, purring in feline bliss as Hinata continued her gentle petting. "Come on, let's go find the team looking for you…"

"You caught it."

Hinata was so startled she almost dropped the kitty as she whirled around to see who had spoken. When she saw who it was, she almost dropped the cat again. "U-Uchiha-san…"

Sasuke's eyebrow quirked; why was it that out of all the females in his acquaintance, it was only Hinata who looked to him as if she'd rather be somewhere else whenever he was near her? He tried to remember if he'd bullied her in the past but he'd never been prone to bullying when he was younger. He'd always just kept to himself. When he'd been under Orochimaru's control, did he somehow hurt her and forgotten about it?

Is that why she cringed whenever she saw him?

Sasuke frowned, he really shouldn't be thinking about it but it was just odd to see a female her age actually want to get away from him instead of draw closer.

It was actually a novel experience.

He inched a bit closer and smirked inwardly when Hinata backed away discreetly. Hn…amusing.

"Y-You were l-looking for…" she looked down at the cat dangling between her hands.

"The cat. Yes. Hand it over." To Sasuke, it was a perfectly acceptable sentence; short, quick, concise and to the point. To any other person it would have sounded rude but Hinata was used to being spoken to like that by her family and she didn't find anything wrong with Sasuke's blank tone at all. It was actually quite polite since it lacked the undertone of scorn, ridicule, pity or a combination of all three that colored most of her relatives' words when they spoke to her.

She handed the cat over but Tora refused Sasuke's hold and kept trying to get back to Hinata.

"You better return the cat with me," Sasuke said not exactly relishing the thought of carrying a struggling cat he couldn't harm and who had no qualms about leaving deep gouge marks on his skin.

"Oh…uh…" she really didn't want to but she couldn't think of an excuse not to go. Both Shino and Kiba were still out in their Chuunin level mission and Kurenai-sensei was out on a mission as well so she had no one waiting for her at home. Hinata fiddled with her fingers and studied the dirt beneath her sandals.

Sasuke kept his black eyes on her, looking bored. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

"Uh…n-nothing…" Hinata said as she took the kitten in her arms once more.

Sasuke nodded and touched the com-link in his ear. "Sasuke here, mission accomplished."

* * *

.

Kakashi stood to one side reading his book and looking nonchalant as if two of his three students were not just now bellowing for all they were worth. Naruto was yelling at Sasuke for being a show stealer and trying to get the glory all for himself as Sakura berated Naruto for picking a useless fight with her Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and ignored all of them, leaning his back against the wall and crossing his arms as he frowned down at the floor.

Hinata shifted on her feet and fought the sigh working its way up her throat. Where was the woman who owned the cat anyway? She was starting to get a headache from the noise team seven was making. The Hyuugas never lowered themselves to shouting unless absolutely necessary and Hinata had grown up in that atmosphere. Kurenai-sensei rarely yelled and Shino was always quiet. Kiba was loud but his noise wasn't like this. Hinata didn't even pay attention to the words Naruto and Sakura were exchanging.

Naruto was loud even when it seemed unnecessary at times he still retained the trait. Perhaps it was due to the fact that no one had paid attention to him for so long. He'd had to shout to make himself known and heard so now, it was an ingrained habit. Kind of like her stuttering and nervous tendency to play with her fingers. Neji had helped her a lot to conquer those bad habits but Hinata noticed that she'd been digressing and was stuttering and playing with her fingers more and more since her altercation with her family.

She really missed Neji.

Naruto…she really had gotten over him hadn't she?

She admired his strength, his determination, but she couldn't help thinking about how loud he was compared to Neji; how Naruto was brash compared to Neji's silent nature. How he would rush into things and situations when Neji would have stepped back and surveyed the situation first before deciding a plan of action.

When did she start thinking of Neji as so much better than Naruto?

Not exactly _better_ because that was unfair to Naruto. The blonde ninja had wonderful attributes as well and Neji was not perfect but Hinata realized she preferred Neji now and that he was more suited to her tastes. So this was why Kiba and Shino hadn't really understood her crush on Naruto before.

If she and Naruto had gotten together, a very big if since it was highly unlikely, Hinata wondered if she would have eventually gotten over her fascination with him. Would she have woken up one day and realized that she'd mistaken her admiration for him as actual love? It seemed likely, now that she thought about it. It was never actually love. She loved him as a friend but as a life partner, no. Naruto fascinated her, he was loud and strong and determined and even though people ignored him, he still found ways to be heard. Hinata who had long lived in the shadows of her family had longed to be like him and perhaps in wanting to be like him, she had mistaken it as actually liking him.

She had been young after all.

"Hinata?"

Hinata blinked and look up to see Kakashi smiling down at her. She blushed at having been caught not paying attention and stammered a response. "Gomen nasai Kakashi-sensei…what was it that y-you were saying?"

"I just thought that the woman would like her cat now."

Hinata's horrified eyes looked over to the woman who was gazing longingly at the cat in Hinata's arms. "Oh! I-I'm so sorry!" she said as she thrust the cat towards the lady. "I-I didn't s-see you…"

"That's okay, I'm only glad to have my little kitty back!" the woman said as she cuddled her cat to her ample bosom.

"Ha, Hinata-chan was actually the one caught the cat, not Sasuke bastard!" Naruto said flashing Hinata an encouraging smile and a peace sign.

Hinata smiled back at Naruto.

"I really don't blame the cat for trying to escape all the time." Sakura mumbled when the woman left after paying for the successful mission.

"Hey guys, let's all go out for Ramen!" Naruto said. "Sir Kakashi, why don't you come with us? I heard Asuma-sensei goes with his team when they eat out."

Sakura nodded. "Hey yeah, and Ino told me that her Asuma-sensei is so much better than Kakashi-sensei because he usually pays for the meal half the time! We can't let her have the best sensei!"

Even in this they still competed.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Well will you look at the time…I have an appointment I've got to keep."

"Ha! You're never on time!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed on to Kakashi. "Don't be such a stingy ass sensei! Look, Hinata's here too and I'm sure she wants to eat out as well, right Hinata-chan?"

"Oh…" she really did want to leave. She looked down at her fingers and hesitated.

"See Naruto, Hinata doesn't want to go," Kakashi said. "I guess we all need to take a rain check on that meal! Hinata's busy right now so stop bothering her Naruto, I'm sure she has more important things to do. Anyway, when Hinata can go, I'm game." Kakashi gave himself a mental pat on the back. After all, Hinata never liked to impose on anyone so most likely she wouldn't ever take him up on his offer, saving him from actually treating her and the rest of his team out. Sure he was Jounin and was paid better, but Naruto's appetite for Ramen was legendary. "See you around!"

"But-!"

Hinata looked up Naruto to see his disappointed face. She may not have a crush on him but he was still a friend and Hinata didn't like to see anyone feel bad because of her. "W-Well…Anou, I g-guess I wouldn't mind…if it's alright w-with y-you Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi was surprised.

"Alright!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air. "Go Hinata! You're the greatest."

Hinata blushed.

"There Kakashi-sensei, Hinata will come so you have to treat us!" Naruto crowed happily.

Sakura grinned, "I know the perfect place to eat. There's this new restaurant that just opened…"

What the heck, Kakashi thought as he smiled beneath his mask. He might as well treat them out. They did deserve it after all and besides, Hinata looked uncomfortable enough about speaking out. He was sure that if he declined to buy her and his three pupils lunch, not only would Sakura and Naruto yell him to perdition, Kakashi was pretty sure Kurenai would pin his balls to the wall.

Not to mention the entire Hyuuga clan might come after him for distressing their heir.

"Well, it will be an honor to treat you to lunch Hinata. Unlike a certain blonde haired loudmouth, you have good manners."

Naruto was engaged in a heated discussion with Sakura on which place they should eat at when the Jounin's words penetrated his Ramen preoccupied brain. He turned to Kakashi and scowled. "Hey! What do you mean we don't' have good manners!"

Sasuke sighed, "Dobe."

* * *

.

"I heard you treated Hinata out for lunch with your team?" Kurenai said as she slipped into the seat across from Kakashi. The small tavern was a favorite hangout of most of the Jounin but Kurenai was rarely seen there except when she had Anko tugging her through the door.

"Yeah, we were on the feline recovery mission."

"Poor cat."

"Your student seems a bit different from the last time I saw her." Kakashi said as he flipped through his beloved Icha, Icha Paradise.

Kurenai's left eye twitched as Kakashi would have the audacity to read his dirty book in front of her. She restrained her hand, which longed for an intimate meeting with his face. "Different? How so?"

"She's your student, Kurenai…Naruto tells me she's living with you?"

Kurenai's previous order of black coffee appeared and she thanked the server before staring down in the murky depths of her drink. "Yes. Her father did it again, the bastard. One day I'm afraid Hinata's not going to want to come back to her family. When that time comes, they would have realized exactly what they had thrown away."

"You're very protective of her, aren't you?"

"Someone has to be." Kurenai said with a sad smile.

Kakashi didn't say anything, his eyes still trained on his book. Kurenai decided it was the nice thing about talking to Kakashi. He rarely showed any reaction at all, as if nothing could shock him. His eyes rarely lost their lazy half-lidded expression; like you could tell him anything and he would accept it and not hold judgment. There was something very reassuring about that.

"I talked to my team about the Chuunin exams. Hinata's the only one in your team not yet promoted right?"

Kurenai nodded. "I thought Sakura was studying to be a medic-nin? Does she want to take the test or concentrate on her apprenticeship with the Hokage?"

Kakashi's eye looked thoughtful. "Hn…"

"I talked to Asuma and he said that Chouji's body took a beating with Sasuke's retrieval and it's taken him this long to finally recover. His family thinks he should wait a bit though and Shikamaru's already a Chuunin so it's only Ino who will be taking the Chuunin exam this year."

"You talk to Asuma a lot huh?"

"Sure, we both like black coffee and see each other on the small café across town," Kurenai said with a shrug.

Kakashi turned a page of his book.

Kurenai took a sip of her coffee.

"Well I hope Hinata fairs better living with you than I did the last time…"

Kurenai choked on the warm liquid.

Kakashi grinned beneath his mask.

* * *

. 

Sakura was feeling a bit weak as she had expended her chakra trying to master another healing jutsu that Tsunade had taught her. She gave Hinata a weak smile when the girl showed up for the shopping excursion they had planned earlier in the week. "Hi!"

Hinata nodded, looking concerned as she took in Sakura's appearance. "Are you alright?"

"Just over extended myself a bit," Sakura said with a shrug. Naruto and Sasuke both liked to push themselves over their limits and they didn't seem to be the worst for wear, why was it that she was always the one who took the most time recovering her strength? It was frustrating sometimes to be teamed with those two. Their exponential strength, power and improvement made her advancements seem minor. Sure she had the best chakra control but they were learning that too and aside from that Sakura really didn't really have anything else that she could do better than both boys.

"W-We could go shopping another t-time, I wouldn't m-mind…" Hinata said.

"How about we just go sit at a café somewhere instead?" Sakura suggested. It was nice to have a girl friend who she didn't constantly feel like she had to prove something. Hinata was shy and introverted but Sakura didn't mind. Hinata was a good listener and even though sometimes she had to be coaxed to do something, it was oddly endearing. It was like having a little sister to take care of in a way. Besides, being with Naruto all the time, Sakura kind of liked the silence and relaxed atmosphere around Hinata.

"Okay," Hinata said smiling.

As the two girls walked to the coffee shop near Kurenai-sensei's house, Sakura remembered something she'd seen in the hospital and turned to Hinata. "You know, you really should consider taking up medicine," Sakura commented as she pushed a wayward lock of pink hair out of her eyes. "Your chakra control is really good and I think you'll be an asset, plus the medicinal creams you make are really great."

Hinata smiled.

"Oh hey, I saw some of your relatives in the hospital visiting Neji," Sakura didn't know any Hyuugas personally except for Hinata and to a lesser degree, Neji, but it was very easy to know a Hyuuga. Their white eyes were like non other. "Shizune-san ushered me past the room before I could see if you were there though. So how's Neji?"

"W-what?" Hinata asked turning wide eyes towards Sakura. "N-Neji's in the h-hospital? What h-happened to him? Is he alright?"

"Weren't you there?" Sakura asked, surprised. "Well, Neji arrived a couple of days ago and I thought your family must've told you…there was a problem with the mission and he took a hit."

Neji took a hit? Hinata's breath hitched in her throat and she swayed as blood rushed to her head. Neji was hurt…why didn't anyone tell her? Why didn't Shin?

"He depleted his chakra but he's alright now, just recovering. Ten-Ten and Lee also got injured as well as their sensei, but the mission was successful though."

Hinata stared at Sakura and blinked a few times, trying to dispel the tears trying to leak out of her eyes.

"We can go back to the hospital and you can visit him," Sakura said grabbing her friend's hand. "Let's go."

"N-No, I…I think I need to…do y-you mind if we go out another time?"

"Oh, uh, sure…" Sakura said, letting go of Hinata's hand. She stood still as she watched the other girl go. Something was wrong with Hinata but Sakura really didn't know her that well to pin point what it was.

* * *

.

Opening his eyes was a battle that Neji fought valiantly and almost lost. Inch by inch, he raised his eyelids which seemed to be weigh heavier than those weights Lee strapped to himself. Light permeated his vision, blurred and searing but he didn't care. After being in darkness so long, the brightness was a welcome change. Everything wavered and he closed his eyes for a bit, to rest them before he opened them again, this time with a little bit more ease.

A sound came from outside the door.

Neji turned his head towards the sound a little too quickly for his body's comfort and his eyes flashed as stabs of pain raced up and down his spine.

"Please, please I need to see him…"

"I'm sorry…Hinata-sama but we're under orders…"

Hinata-sama? Neji's eyes widened slightly and despite the screaming protestation of every single nerve ending in his body, her forced himself to sit up and get up off of the bed. Each step he took towards the door sent sparks of agony all through his system but he ignored it and planted one foot in front of the other. When he finally reached the door, he caught the doorknob and rested for a bit, his heart beating a staccato drum beat against his chest. He fought for breath and ignored the pain.

Hinata…it was Hinata's voice and he could hear it right outside the door.

He opened it with difficulty, almost falling.

Damn it, he felt so weak!

She finally came into his view. Her face looked tearstained and her white eyes had that same lavender sheen only she possessed. Neji barely noticed the minor Hyuuga clan members blocking her path to him.

"Hinata-sama?"

Her eyes met his and she smiled albeit tearfully. "Hai, it's me. Daijoubu desu ka, Oniisan?"

Hearing her voice, hearing her call him older brother was more painful than any torture he'd ever endured. It was hard but he forced himself to reply. "Yes, I'm alright, Hinata-sama."

"Yokatta."

Neji remembered being rushed into the hospital with Gai holding tightly to his hand and telling him that he was going to pull through. He remembered the Hokage herself tending to him, saying that his body was being attacked by a strong concentration of poison that was altering the flow of his blood and chakra dangerously.

Neji could still remember the mind-blowing pain as his insides were twisted.

He'd wanted to see Hinata in those moments during the treatment where he would surface through the black cloud of unconsciousness and wake into the pain only to be drugged again. It was Hiashi who came though and it was with the reminder that Neji should take care of himself.

He could not die.

He had a responsibility to live for the clan.

"Please Neji-san, you must get back to bed, you are not yet well," Miroku said as he turned worried eyes to Neji. "Hiashi-sama will be displeased if your condition worsens."

Neji's weak body was screaming with fatigue but he kept his back straight and his feet planted firmly on the ground, not showing the pain he was feeling as he glared at Miroku. "Why are you detaining Hinata-sama?" he asked frostily.

"We have been ordered not to let anyone in except Hiashi-sama, the elders and the doctors."

"Hinata-sama is the daughter of the head of our clan, she is the eldest and a Main House member. Who are you to not respect her wishes?" Neji asked coldly.

Both branch house members did not speak. They were still both young Chuunin and from a very minor part of the family. If it had been seasoned Hyuuga Jounins, Neji's tirade would not have worked but these two were still a bit impressionable and crumbled under Neji, the Clan genius's glacial gaze.

Through all of this, Hinata kept quiet and fixed her eyes on Neji's face.

* * *

.

Neji closed the door and leaned his back against it, breathing heavily from the exertion.

"Niisan…"

"I'm fine," Neji said.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to visit you sooner niisan," Hinata whispered as her eyes studied the bruises all around Neji's arms, his neck and body. It was where the Hokage had had to force the blood flow, hitting each point precisely to maintain regular chakra flow while Neji's body fought off the poison with the help of medicine, jutsus and herbs.

She touched the markings on his pale skin, tracing them with a fingertip. Neji's muscles jumped at Hinata's touch and he turned to look at her. She was staring at his arm as if mesmerized and she was crying.

"What's wrong Hinata-sama?" he asked.

"It's just that…I don't like to see you hurt…" she said softly.

"I'm a ninja. We both are. It's part of our life."

"I know," she said softly as she entwined their fingertips and raised his hand to lay against her cheek. "I know."

Neji closed his eyes. "Why did you take so long to come…?"

"I didn't know you were here," Hinata answered.

He should have expected it. After all, he'd been ordered to keep away from her hadn't he? Of course they wouldn't tell Hinata that he was here.

Hinata told Neji he needed to lie down and insisted on helping him even though he didn't want her to. When he was in bed again, she sat on the chair at his bedside and looked down at her hands. Neji looked up at the ceiling and said nothing.

"H-how is Hanabi?"

"She is advancing quickly. She is considered one of the best ninjas in the academy."

Hinata smiled, feeling proud of her sister despite everything. "I'm glad." She fiddled with her fingertips and sighed. "W-What about f-father?"

"He's doing well. He's pleased with Hanabi's progress."

"I don't think father will be very pleased to find me here."

"No, he wouldn't," Neji agreed.

Hinata nodded and sighed softly and started to stand up. "I should go."

Neji's hand snaked out and caught her wrist. He didn't look at her. "Stay just for a bit longer."

Hinata bit her lip and looked at his hand.

Neji released her, "Gomen nasai Hinata-sama, you may go."

"I…I t-think I'll stay for a bit longer," she said sitting back down again.

Neji closed his eyes.

Hinata watched him silently.

* * *

. 

Hanabi walked into the hospital room behind her father. Her keen eyes detected the stiffness in the guard's demeanor and she was sure her father was aware of it as well. The cause was revealed when Hiashi walked into his nephew's room to see him lying in bed asleep with Hinata holding Neji's hand and her head resting on the bed as well.

Hiashi stiffened.

Hanabi watched, expressionless.

"Hinata."

Hanabi watched as her sister stirred from sleep, as did Neji. It was her cousin who saw her father first before her sister did and Hanabi saw Neji's hand tighten around Hinata as if to reassure her.

"F-Father…"

"What are you d-doing here?"

"V-Visiting Oniisan…"

"Hanabi is here. You may leave now."

For a moment, Hanabi thought that Hinata was going to burst into tears and was surprised when she didn't.

"Y-Yes father," Hinata said as she stood up and gave Neji a smile before walking to the door.

"I will talk with you," Hiashi said as Hinata passed him. "Hanabi, stay here."

"Yes Father," Hanabi said as she walked over to Neji's bedside and sat down in the chair her sister had occupied not even a minute earlier. It was warm.

The door closed behind both Hiashi and Hinata.

Hanabi looked at Neji's whose hard-set jaw spoke volumes of the inner conflict he was having. He was worried for Hinata; Hanabi didn't need the Byakugan to see that.

"Father will punish your guards and they will be replaced."

Neji didn't reply.

Hanabi didn't really expect him to.

"I told you that the more she tries to stay close to you, the more she will be hurt. Don't be selfish, can't you see what it's doing to her?"

"If it weren't for you, none of this would have happened," Neji said tonelessly. There was no accusation or malice in his voice, only cold hard facts.

"I didn't wish for this. I only wanted to escape the cage," Hanabi said. "You should be able to understand that more than anyone."

Neji did.

But id didn't make things any easier.

* * *

. 

**A/N: **I know that scene with Hinata and Neji was out of character but they've grown up and they were both in love and desperation kind of makes people do weird things I guess. Hiashi may be a bit too harsh on Hinata but he did go over her for Hanabi in the anime, I'm just taking some liberties and expounding on that. Well, I won't make any more excuses except I wanted to write it. Not much SasuHina romance yet since I don't see Hinata jumping over to Sasuke just because Neji is unavailable…not yet at least. (evil laugh) Just wait and see, I've got this story all planned out and I'm having a blast writing it!

**Faith999 – **Hi thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Don't worry about Hinata, I love her strong too but it's going to be a journey, we can't have her just wake up one day and be all super strong right? But she will find the potential within herself, promise.

**Shinakastar – **Hi, I'm glad you're enjoying the fic. Don't worry, this story is about self discovery and growing up. Uhm as for the pairing, it's NejiHina and SasuHina, how can she have both? Just read! (grins)

**Junsui Chikyuu – **Hi thanks for adding me to your favorites! Don't worry, I have an idea for this fic and Hinata will actually get them both. How? Well, just continue reading. Like I mentioned she will grow up and find herself in this fic and hopefully I will be able to do a good job of writing that. I love NejiHina too but I love SasuHina as well. What I hate is Sakura so I usually don't read stories where she is a prominent character. It doesn't really show in how I write her in this fic but I hate her with a passion most people reserve for love. (blinks) That sounds a bit extreme…hn. Anyway, I will try and continue to make this fic enjoyable and a good read. Hopefully I will succeed.

**Bittersweet Mika – **Thank you! I'm glad you think that this story is well written and I hope you weren't disappointed in this chapter.

**Kiseki – **in the interest of saving the house my parents built, I updated. (grins) Hope you are enjoying this story!

**Deadgalwalking – **Thank you so much for the review and the support. Yup, as long as people like it and review I think I will continue it.

**Random Person – **(hugs) Thanks so much for the fabulous review, definitely inspiring. It's reviews like that that I love to receive because the reader actually discusses with me the facets of the story that they liked and the insights I tried to put in. Thank you so much I really appreciate it. As for Hanabi, well someone told me that she is always portrayed as this cold omnipotent girl who either ruins everything for Hinata or helps her. Well, I tried to make Hanabi into a girl who is afraid of the seal, that's all. Like you said, another victim to the Hyuuga way.

**Ann – **thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Ganymede – **I love SasuHina too. Have you read Reasons for a Kiss? I love that fic. You're absolutely right. Both Hinata and Sasuke are fundamentally the same, they just deal with their situations differently. Sadly, not much SasuHina exists in the web and so I dedicated myself to writing them. NejiHina and SasuHina fics are my addictions but I'm starting to be swayed to the GaaraHinata and some well written NaruHina fics as well.

**Lady Eros – **Thanks, hope you liked this chapter! Thanks so much for the review!

**Parasites of Raven's Wings – **Hopefully, you liked this chapter and wasn't disappointed? Oh well, I hope you still like the story though.

**Ame no Megami – **Not much SasuHina yet but don't worry, that'll come soon. Wonder who the new member of Sasuke and Sakura's team will be? (smiles)

**Saturnova – **Hi! Thanks for the review. Sorry for the confusion there. English isn't my first language and I'm kind of fond of run-on sentences and other grammatical mistakes…oh well, hope it doesn't detract much from the story though.

**Aemilia – **One of the reasons I love NejiHina is the angst factor. So juicy, so heart wrenching! Thanks for supporting this fic. I appreciate it!

**Ayonoi – **How Hinata becomes strong will be a process she will undertake. I hope people won't mind the liberties I will be taking. It's kind of hard though since I had to really research the Naruto world like how to control chakra, different jutsu styles and such. Kind of daunting…but it's enjoyable to write something about Hinata becoming strong. I like fics like that but there aren't that many where she' partnered with either Neji or Sasuke. (sigh) I hope you liked this chapter though.

**Lily – **thanks! I like slow character development too. Don't you just hate it when they suddenly all of a sudden fall in love and start making out? I hate that, especially with Hinata. She's simply not the type to be like that in my opinion. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and wasn't disappointed.

**Kichou** – Hi gurl! What's up? Sorry to hear about the troubles you've been having with Get Out Of My Head. Anyway, don't worry there will definitely be some SasuHina action in this fic.

**TigetWolf – **Thanks for the support! Don't worry, Hinata will show them how strong she can be. I love stories where Hinata reaches her potential! (grins)

**Morgannia – **Thanks for the review! I know, jealous Neji is yummy. Naruto isn't as cute as Neji but Sasuke can certainly give him a run for his money! I love Neji/Hina/Sasu love triangles too but sadly most of the fics I see are Neji/Saku/Sasu which just breaks my heart cuz I don't really like Sakura.

* * *

**Question**

Would you like Sakura to concentrate on her studies as a medic first? If that's the case then Ino will be in Sasuke's team. So which team do you want?

**Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura?**

Or

**Hinata, Sasuke, Ino?**

Or

**Hinata, Sasuke, Ino, Sakura?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
